1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a portable exercise kit someone can take with them and exercise anywhere.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As our society transitions from a labor intensive society to a computer based service society, people get less and less exercise. Because of the sedentary nature of the work environment, it is important to be able to get exercise whenever and wherever possible. If a person is traveling and staying in a hotel and/or motel, being able to exercise is important to one's well being. A person that is physically fit is also sharper mentally and is more productive in the work place. A person that is physically fit misses fewer work days and is less of an administrative burden on the employer.
There are literally thousands of different types of inventions on exercise systems. Such exercise systems may range from complicated pieces of exercise equipment to foldable exercise equipment that may fold down into the size of a suit case such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,222 to Brown. Brown's invention is for a portable personal gym that folds down to suitcase size that can be used for aerobic exercise while traveling.
More complex exercise equipment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,641 to Pertegaz-Esteban. While a very complex piece of exercise equipment is shown, the primary thrust of the invention is to the multi-positioning handles
The exercise equipment patented by Richmond in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,807 is somewhat less complex, but has platforms for supporting the users arms and knees. Rollers provide for movement between the two units.
If a swimming pool is available, Kolarick et al. provides a personal flotation exercise kit as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,190. The individual can adjust the exercise kit for their body size and the water provides the resistance.
Renz provides a convertible exercise equipment in U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,187 that can be carried around in a carrying case. However, the equipment as shown in Renz is more for static exercise than dynamic exercise.
Equipment to exercise the upper body is shown in Woodruff, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,625, which includes a head strap for attaching through an elastic member to a stationary object. Woodruff does recognize the benefits of working against a dynamic resistance provided by an elastic strap.
Mobile exercise equipment is shown in Aucamp, U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,538. Aucamp uses a rope that may be lengthen or shortened that connects through a platform via pullies with exercise being against the platform.
There are many other types of exercise devices, both in kit form and in stationary form. As our society becomes more sedate with people becoming much larger, there is an increased concern about exercise to maintain our health and well being. Different people have different preferences for the type of exercise they do.
The outdoor person may hike or backpack as a form of recreation and exercise. Others may prefer running or riding a bicycle. As exercise equipment has been developed, these type of exercised can be done inside. However, the equipment is large and stationary. Other people prefer to participate in sports for their exercise, but this depends upon a group of people and a location where the sport can be played.
For the person that is on the go, they need to be able to exercise wherever they may be located. This means any exercise equipment must also be lightweight and portable.